The Eon Bond
by lockiegengar12
Summary: This story takes place directly after the events of Pokemon Movie 5: Heroes. It goes into detail with the goings-on in Alto Mare after Ash and co. have gone, how Latias feels and the ultimate retrieval of the thing most important to her.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Pokemon, nor Nintendo, and I do not project the impression I do.

This is my first fanfic so don't judge it too harshly on the first chapter, it WILL get better :)

NOTE: This is set directly after the events of Pokemon Movie 5: Heroes, from when Ash and co. have just departed.

* * *

Latias hurried away from the small boat containing her new friends, feeling slightly depressed. Part of her wondered why she was being gaped at like a fish, and also why one (she believed his name was 'Brock') had nearly fallen out of the boat. It was common tradition in her species to say goodbye with a kiss, and since they could not verbally communicate she thought it to be even more fitting. Nevertheless, she ran away from the boat to get back to Bianca and Lorenzo. She briefly considered the possibility they thought she was Bianca, then dismissed the possibility as Bianca wouldn't go anywhere without her beret.

"Oh Latios, why did you have to go," she mumbled to herself quietly, in Pokespeak of course. To humans it sounded like her repeating her name, or making cooing noises, but in truth it was the universal language of Pokemon. She instinctively used different tones as she spoke, to convey messages.

After decades of living in Alto Mare, she knew the many twists and turns of the canals off by heart. While passing through the river that lead to the town square, she reverted to her true Pokemon form, legs tired from running.

Her true Pokemon form could be described as cute. She had endearing orange eyes, a happy expression and super soft feathers. Her head was mostly rounded, with two rectangular ears protruding outwards. Her mouth was located under her main facial area, and while looking small from the outside, it concealed an array of viciously sharp fangs, designed for tearing apart her prey. Her main body was a pretty shade of red, the rest being a pure white. She had a blue triangle on her front area.

Latios and Latias wings are fairly useless. The Eon twins use psychic energy to levitate and thus fly, but angling their wings can help with making turns, as it can change the flow of wind current. Using mental power doesn't mean they can fly limitlessly, and by the time Latias reached the secret garden the fatigue was making her stoop.

Latias conjured one last blast of psychic power, and launched herself into the pool of the garden, and sank far down to where the new Soul Dew was.

"This isn't Soul Dew, she reminded herself. "This is my brother."

That depressing thought sent further sadness through her draconian body, making her want to sink to the ground and lay there forever. This in theory wouldn't be too hard, as she could simply use her psychic energy to extract oxygen from the water.

Being a legendary Pokemon, there can only ever be one adult version of them in existence. That means the Latios line is over. Finished. He never managed to mate before he died, which means there will never be another chance.

Latias cried and cried, sadness wracking her body, before steeling herself. She was going to have to learn to live without Latios. This includes fulfilling both their roles as the guardians of Alto Mare, hunting, saying goodnight to herself…

…No. Latias temporarily banished these thoughts from her head; she could worry about them at a later time. She needed to act well for Lorenzo and Bianca.

Lorenzo and Bianca had been looking after Latios and Latias since they were born, and by 'they' it means Lorenzo and Bianca. Legendary Pokemon could live for hundreds of years, far out-living any human or other Pokemon species, and which seems great, could be very depressing in the long-run. Latias had been around since Lorenzo's parents, which made her a very young legendary.

Having been around Bianca and Lorenzo her whole life, Latias could use telepathy to converse with them. That is only because she trusts them fully, they keep her secret, feed her and love her, and she fulfils the role of being a very fun, interactive and intelligent pet. Of course, there's something more rewarding about being the family to host legendary Pokemon. Latias could understand English, but certainly not use it in context. The last time she tried, the only sound she emitted was a high pitched coo.

From the bottom of the pool, Latias heard Bianca shouting for her.

"DINNER IS READY LATIAS!" she shouted at the pool, knowing it was Latias' place to go when she's feeling upset.

Dinner? Latias' ears perked up immediately, and she employed psychic energy to zip out of the pool. Dinner means FOOD.

Being a dragon of decent size, Latias most definitely needed nutrition. In her case, this means being hungry 24/7. Latias and Latios are primarily carnivores, feasting on Pokemon such as Zigzagoon, Magikarp and Rattata. These Pokemon species are abundant, and she could easily eat them all day and there would be no real drop in their population. However, Lorenzo and Bianca are completely opposed to bringing food inside the house, and showing them prizes earns a long screaming fit. While fresh meat is the preferable option, meat bought at the store functions nearly as well, albeit missing several important vitamins.

Latias zoomed up to the front porch set up, cooing noisily at the door. Bianca opened it, and Latias flew in, looking around for her food bowl.

"It's over here Latias," chuckled Bianca, clearly amused at Latias' confusion.

Wisely, Lorenzo had removed Latios' food bowl which normally sat next to Latias' in the kitchen, to save the poor red dragon more depression. It was now filled to the brim with store bought meat, which Latias began to happily gnaw at, making contented cooing sounds as she did so.

"The world could end, yet Latias would still be happy eating food," remarked Lorenzo.

"Gramps! Don't be so harsh, she just lost her only true family!" said Bianca.

Luckily, Latias was too absorbed with eating her food to bother istening to them, and continued using her razor-sharp teeth to cut through the tough bits. Finishing, she grabbed the bowl in her mouth and held it up to Lorenzo, with hope of seconds.

"No, no, we don't want you getting chubby girl," Lorenzo told her.

"Please!" Latias telepathed him.

"Oh come on Gramps, she deserves seconds, today of all days," exclaimed Bianca.

Bianca walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Pokemon food.

"We don't have any more meat, but I'm sure you won't mind the dry stuff Latias," Bianca said.

She filled the bowl up to the top, and sat back down as Latias began, making loud crunching sounds as she did so. Upon completion of her bowl, she hovered up shakily, and lowered herself onto the couch in front of the TV. Bianca strolled over, holding a small red bowl filled with Pokeblocks.

Latias squealed in delight, and buried her face in them. Pokeblocks are the equivalent to lollies to Pokemon, so Latias began inhaling them one after another. There was a show on TV with two trainers in a huge arena, shouting commands to their Pokemon. Latias watched intently.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!" the blue haired trainer shouted.

The stocky water/ground type Pokemon began shaking the ground using it's hand and body, while keeping itself anchored as to not go flying.

"Druddigon, use Protect!" the second trainer shouted.

A green shield enveloped Druddigon from head to foot, as the vicious earthquake shaked the ground around it. Once the dust had settled, Druddigon emerged, completely unscathed.

After watching the battle rage on for the next hour, Bianca reminded Latias that it was time for bed. Latias grudgingly lifted herself off the plushy blue couch, and flew swiftly upstairs to her bedroom. She located the light switch, and after several attempts of randomly stabbing at it with her claw, used psychic energy to hit it.

The room was specially tailored to her, with a large window for flying in and out. The bed was a large nest-y type thing made of an assortment of twigs and fabric, with a large cotton pillow in the middle. Next to her bed was a large container which she used to store her personal belongings, which mainly consisted of random trinkets she found over Alto Mare.

Latias glided over to her bed, and switched off her psychic power. She lightly drifted down to the pillow, and curled her body around so she was in a spiral shape. As she drifted off to sleep, several thoughts crossed her mind. She wondered if they'd go to the market tomorrow, and if she'd be able to see her friends in the trees. She also wondered what would be for breakfast. But as she drifted off to sleep, the final thought that appeared in her head was how much she was going to miss Latios.

* * *

Expect updates when I'm not feeling lazy n_n.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys! Chapter 2 is here!

I have my first review… WOOT!

Thank you darkrai! I wasn't planning on having any altoshipping in my story, but it will definitely round off the events that were not covered in the move (which is a LOT)

I'm going to make an effort for nice long chapters. Sorry if I slip up with grammar and tense… a lot. R&amp;R!

* * *

Chapter 2: Market

Latias opened her eyes. The sun was pouring into her room, causing her to instantly shut them again. She sat in bed for a few more minutes, unwilling to get up and face the struggle of a day without Latios…

"Latias! Breakfast is ready!"

At the sound of Bianca's voice, Latias tenderly levitated out of bed and flew downstairs. As soon as she reached the bottom, a delicious aroma filled her sensitive nose. Bacon…

The only thought in Latias' head as she rushed to her bowl, was that how tantalising the smell is… even if she only ate it raw. The cooked bacon was for Lorenzo and Bianca, of course.

As Latias started tearing at the bacon, Bianca and Lorenzo started discussing what they'd do today.

"Gramps, can we please go to the market today? It might be fun for Latias!" said Bianca.

"I dunno, it's kind of risky if she goes in human form, and whenever she goes invisible she goes off to heaven knows where for hours…" replied Lorenzo.

"Please!"

"…Fine. But she has to promise not to go wandering off."

Bianca knelt in front of Latias. "Would you like to come to the Alto Mare market with us?" knowing the answer before she finished talking.

Latias perked up immediately, ears angling towards her.

"Sure thing!" she telepathed, then followed with a happy squeal and cheer as she did loop-de-loops, accidentally bumping her head on the ceiling.

The Alto Mare market was an occurrence that happened every Saturday. It was set up in the town square, and it looked like a brilliant painting from the sky, an experience which Latias knew first hand. The different coloured stalls positioned in a way that seemed utterly artistic. It was a very popular function, and many traders come from the many islands surrounding Alto Mare. They set up shops, usually consisting of a simple table with a tent or for shade and to store other goods, selling everything from Honey (combee variety, of course) to necklaces with pendants shaped like legendaries. Latias felt a burst of sadness as she realized that they would still idolize Latios, even if he was gone.

Lorenzo had changed into his casual clothes, which consisted of reading glasses, red overalls with a blue shirt and decent walking shoes. Bianca had her classic green dress, with her hair moulded in the shape of Latias' wings.

"I'm going to go find my friends," said Bianca. By friends, she meant the group of teenage girls her age that hang out around the stage in town square, gossiping about everything from boys to Pokemon battles.

"I'm going to go check out the Pokemon adoption center," said Lorenzo. By this, he meant the large tent where unwanted Pokemon were kept, and could be purchased for a minimum fee. Lorenzo was always looking for more creatures to add to their secret garden, Pokemon to be given a proper home.

Latias, immediately disregarding her promise to Lorenzo, flew for the bushy area just beyond the square. Being invisible had a sense of importance, so she held her head up high as she went to go search for her friends. Upon entering the densest area of bush, she turned visible, breathing in the fresh scent of nature mixed with salty ocean air. Her sensitive ears picked up a rustle behind her, and she turned and was greeted by a Latias of her exact image, matching everything minus the eyes, which were comical looking black dots.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to fool me with that one anymore," Latias said, smiling slightly.

A white flash of light beamed from the imposter Latias, and was replaced with an unsightly lump of pink goo.

"I had to try!" said Ditto, a goofy expression on his line of a mouth. "I know you're feeling depressed over Latios, so I wanted to lighten the mood."

He looked at Latias, looking puzzled. "Why do you look so confused? A legendary has died? That's class-A gossip in this forest!"

Latias' face contorted into anger, then into incredible remorse.

"Hey! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Ditto hurriedly said, trying to make up for his carelessness with words.

"It's okay… I haven't gotten over it yet…" said Latias quietly.

Latias and the pink Pokemon go way back. Ditto do not have a set lifespan, as they are not entirely Pokemon, so they could life indefinitely, sometimes as long as legendary Pokemon. Decades ago when Latias and Latios' eggs were hatching, Ditto had been watching from the bushes, as he liked to move in the wild areas all over Alto Mare, and had been surprised when the two legendary dragon emerged from the shells. Latios and Latias eggs are covered with red and blue triangles, making them look very similar to Togepi eggs. Ditto had been expecting to see the hatching Pokemon not fully escape their shells, and forever wear it like a suit until evolution, so seeing the red and blue Eons shocked him to no end.

Unsure what to do, he decided the best course of action would be to stare at them for a while. The red one stirred slightly, before raising her head and opening her eyes, revealing a beautiful amber colour. Realizing these Pokemon needed assistance, Ditto transformed into a Ledyba that was passing by, and used his newfound wings to fly over to the house and inside the door. He flew around Lorenzo's fathers head, annoying him and causing him to attack with a rolled up newspaper. Ditto made a swift getaway to the back door, revealing the baby Latias and Latios on the steps. Lorenzo's father looked at them with a slightly shocked expression, before going inside, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around them. He then carried the Eon twins inside, and laid them down on a bed.

Ditto was the first thing Latias ever saw, so naturally they became good friends to this present date.

"Wanna go look at the market or something," asked Ditto.

"Sure thing, I need more shiny things!" replied Latias.

They did their standard procedure of Latias going invisible, and Ditto transforming into a passerby Caterpie. Latias used Psychic energy to pick up Ditto, and placed him gently on her back. From above, Ditto was nearly invisible to the naked eye; a Caterpie is a very small thing to notice while in the air.

Once Ditto found a comfortable position, Latias rotated herself in mid-air, and flew off to the market.

"This never gets old!" shouted Ditto, over the rush of the wind. It is an incredibly exhilarating experience to be on the back of something equivalent to a living jet plane, while rushing through the air at ridiculous speeds.

Several seconds after she took off, Latias slowed down, having reached their destination of the market place. Instantly Latias flew off to the area with glittery, shiny things and began silently 'ooing' and 'ahhing' over them.

Ditto, feeling rather restricted, decided this would be an ample opportunity to jump off. Latias carefully placed him (still in Caterpie form) on the table, so he could examine the merchandise. Latias didn't have any money, but she definitely wasn't below slipping the odd item under her wing she found interesting. She considered it to be a right, given the fact that she is a guardian of Alto Mare.

Ditto crawled over to a ratty piece of parchment, or paper.

"Hey, check this out Latias!" called Ditto.

The parchment looked hundreds of years old, and the writing on it looked completely faded and blurred, but there were several words that could be read out loud.

"Eon… T…ck..e…," said Latias, reading it out loud.

"Hey! That ticket sounds like it was made just for you Latias!" said Ditto, clearly joining the dots and realizing the item to be an 'Eon Ticket'.

"Yeah…" Latias replied, looking far into the distance.

Without a second thought, she snatched the Eon Ticket from the table and stored it on her body, being held in place by one of her hands. To the outside, it would look like the paper had been picked up by a slight gust of wind, and had stayed suspended in mid-air.

"C'mon… it's time to go Ditto…"

"Whaaaaaaaat? We only just got here!" Ditto said.

Latias absentmindedly picked up Ditto using psychic, and placed him on her back.

She quickly accelerated over to the place where she found Ditto, in the clearing of the bushy area. Ditto became enveloped in a bright white light, and the small caterpillar-like bug was replaced with his true form; a pile of pink goo.

"I'll see you later Ditto…"

Mind whirring, Latias headed back to the secret garden. She chose the option of flying above the city, as she didn't feel like concentrating fully on making all the twists and turns. The truth is, this Eon ticket intrigued her to no end. It obviously had something to do with Latias and Latios, but why did it look so old? What was it meant to be used for?

Ignoring the growing feelings of hunger in her belly, she levitated over to the pool where her brother lay, in Soul Dew form. Being near the Soul Dew always gave her a feelings of increased mental activity, and a feeling of peace. She dived down into the water, and did her best shot at doing a meditating pose, but ended up curling her body in a strange shape. She stared at the blue gem, wishing more than anything that she could converse with it. She'd tell it about her day, and ask it about the strange Ticket.

The worn down piece of parchment… Latias felt drawn to it, even though it looked ancient. Was it a ticket to a boat? Is there an "Eon Island" or something?

Latias decided to cast those thoughts aside, and focus on the more important matter of locating Lorenzo and Bianca. Latias frowned as she noticed the house was locked up, but decided the best thing to do would be to store it in a nice tree. Locating one that suited her needs, she placed the parchment under some leaves. She then angled herself to face the general direction of the market, and shot off. She hoped Lorenzo and Bianca wouldn't be too mad at her for disappearing.

Finding Bianca was not a difficult task. Latias turned invisible on the journey to the marketplace, and straightaway spotted Bianca's distinctive hairstyle. Latias decided to eavesdrop on her conversation with her friends for a bit.

"So, like did you see Matt's newly evolved Blaziken? It looks super strong"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? My boyfriend Nathan's Gyarados would destroy that fiery chicken in a battle!"

Latias shook her head. Mindless chatter, a Gyarados would beat the Blaziken based on type matchup alone. Sometimes she wondered about the whole concept of 'boyfriends and girlfriends'. In the Pokemon world, to find your mate the male simply asks the female, and if any other males of similar build have asked as well, they fight for supremacy. Being a legendary, their DNA has dominance over a normal Pokemon, and if a Latios was to mate a Gardevoir for example, the baby Pokemon would be a Latios, not a Ralts.

Latias tugged on Bianca's arm and telepathed her: "Can we go now? Let's find Lorenzo"

Even when being spoken in her head, Bianca could detect the whiny tone of voice from Latias, so she decided it would indeed be a good time to go.

"Sorry girls! I have to go now!" called Bianca as Latias yanked her away.

Bianca knew where the best spots to find Lorenzo would be, so first she walked over to the adoption center. Unfortunately, they had closed for the day.

"Have you seen my grandpa? Round body, Red and blue shirt?" asked Bianca.

"He left here about 10 minutes ago, young lady," said the helper. "He had just picked up an Eevee that was found abandoned in one of the canals, poor thing nearly drowned."

"Thanks for the help, mister!"

Realizing that if Lorenzo had picked up a Pokemon, his first place to go would be the secret garden, Bianca turned around and started heading in the direction of their house.

"An Eevee…" she mused. "I don't think I've seen one of those before!"

Before settling down in Alto Mare, Bianca had been a traveling Pokemon trainer. She had travelled the Hoenn region, which gave her a good amount of knowledge on many of the species living in the garden. However, after hearing of the legendary Pokemon her grandfather and grandmother hosted, she decided to settle down. Sadly, her grandmother died a few months after she came to live with them. Bianca decided to stay with Lorenzo indefinitely, to keep Lorenzo company and to help look after the legendary Pokemon.

Quickly enough, Latias and Bianca arrived home, and Latias made herself visible, her guise no longer needed. Latias flew to the tree that she had placed the Eon Ticket in, and was thankful to see it still there. She immediately grabbed it in her claws, being careful not to damage the wrinkled piece of paper. She flew in the open back door, and up to her room. She opened a door in her cabinet, and placed it inside.

Latias decided to ask Lorenzo about it later, the old guy had a lot of knowledge about this place. She could already hear Bianca cooing to the new Pokemon; Eevee, so she decided to go down and say hello.

* * *

-secretly-a-latios-


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray for reviews! Sorry for long update times! Coffee! Latios is epic! 3

* * *

Latias took the utmost of care as she hovered down the stairs. She knew that Eevee as a species had acute hearing, and her playful side was itching to emerge. Without realizing, she had alerted the fox-like Pokemon of her presence the second she flew down the stairs.

Eevee whipped her ears around, endearing her further to the already hypnotised Bianca. The brown Pokemon sensed a large, draconic shape floating down from above. This immediately caused large amounts of adrenaline to pump through her body; "A monster is coming for me!"

She started yelping in Bianca's arms, and in sheer surprise Bianca let go. "Heeeey! Wait up little guy!" yelled Bianca.

Latias, unaware to the goings-on downstairs, continued her doomed plan of giving the Eevee a surprise. By nature, the eon twins are on top of the food chain. They have all the tools required to catch and devour smaller Pokemon. Sadly, also by nature, Eevee are towards the bottom, barely above abundant Pokemon such as Rattata and Oddish. Latias, however, could be named a 'domesticated wild animal'. She relied on many of her instincts to make actions, but has far been accustomed to the life of living in the garden, being friends with everyone and being fed Pokemon-food.

Eevee had been halted by an unencountered material in her small world; glass. She unknowingly banged her small head against the sliding door, as Bianca collapsed in a fit of giggles, spouting meaningless gibberish such as: "OMAIGAWDSOCUTEAHAHAPICTUREFRIENDAWW". Perhaps if Bianca had known the pure fear Eevee was experiencing, she would have alerted her to the presence of Latias, who had nearly reached the door. Eevee, too absorbed in her predicament of escaping the see-through material, was focusing all her senses on ramming the the glass.

Stupidly, in a way only a silly, untrained animal would do, Latias tapped Eevee's back and whispered: "Boo". That one word, nearly gave Eevee a heart attack and fall right out of her fur coat, designed to survive long winters.

"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME, ARCEUS SAVE ME AHHHHH!" screamed Eevee in utter terror.

Latias drew back, keeling over in mid-air, the scream still ringing in her hunting-developed dragon ears. "Stop… I'm a friend…" she said weakly, trying to cut off all nerve sensations in her ears, to the excessive amount of screaming taking place several metres away from her. Even Bianca realized something was wrong, as though she couldn't understand Eevees speech she could tell that it was unnatural for her to be saying her name for so long and so loud.

"Calm down! Latias, what did you do to her?"

Eevee took a moment to stare at the Bianca with an expression that said: "This thing is a killer. Save me! Are you stupid?" Unfortunately, Bianca didn't get any of it bar understanding Eevee wanted out.

"It's OK Eevee… Latias doesn't want to hurt you. See?" She motioned for Latias to hold out a paw, and Latias complied. "There we go… shake hands, OK? Wait, I meant paws!" Slowly, Eevee held out a trembling paw, and Latias grabbed it and shook it playfully.

"Friends! Yay!" Latias cheered and did a happy flip, nearly knocking herself out in the process.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other!" called Bianca, with a shred of remorse as she could no longer play with Eevee, but happy as she could go meet her friends and show them pictures of Eevee.

The second Bianca strolled out the glass door; Eevee curled herself up in a ball to defend her important body areas.

"What's the matter?" asked Latias.

"You lied… you're gonna eat me now… waaaah!" cried Eevee, her short life flashing before her eyes. …hatching… seeing Espeon and Umbreon… they went away… and then… blankness, as freezing water pushed in from all sides, threatening to make the blood in her body turn to ice… being fished out… taken to the garden… and then, now.

"Nononono!" said Latias, astounded at how quickly the Eevee had decided she would eat her. She wasn't that scary, was she? She would even go as far to call herself cute… but now that she thought about it, no male Pokemon really were friends with her apart from Latios and Ditto (she wasn't really sure whether Ditto was even a boy), and Latios was gone…

"I'm a good Pokemon! We can be friends and play games together!" She could sense Eevee coming out of her emotional shell, but she needed a little more encouragement. She decided the best way to do that, would be to ask Eevee some questions and tell her about herself so they could know a bit about each other.

"I'm Latias! I'm one of the guardians of this place, Alto Mare. I used to have a brother, but he… left this world a while ago." Tears threatened to emerge from her amber-coloured eyes. "I like to play; I live here with my owners Bianca and Lorenzo. You met Bianca, but if you met Lorenzo…" Latias chattered on aimlessly, as Eevee regarded her with inquisitive eyes.

"…so that's how I found my favourite ball! That's enough about me; can I ask some questions about you?" Latias said, with a broad smile covering her features. Eevee nodded curtly, still refusing to make any sound, and Latias' inane chatter began once more.

"So did you get to meet your parents? I know Pokemon hatch from eggs but still I never got to meet mine, because I'm a legendary did you know that! Oh! That reminds me of the time..." Eevee rolled her eyes, making the subconscious decision that this red creature was no threat, and decided to tune in to what she was saying.

"So, when you get older, what do you want to evolve into? Eevee have so many different routes they can take in terms of evolution, which one do you want to be?" Eevee put some time into thinking about that one. It had been something she had been considering herself recently, primarily as she was sitting in the adoption tent in the market.

"When I get older…" Eevee spoke, for the first time speaking normally, not screaming or panicking. "I want to be a Vaporeon. Being in the canal was one of the most horrible experiences I have ever been through, and being a creature that can breathe underneath it would just be amazing!"

Latias wondered how the young Pokemon had such an advanced vocabulary. She put it down to that all Pokemon had a basic understanding of how to communicate, and naturally picked up language around her.

"That's an excellent choice! Do you know how to follow it up?" asked Latias.

"Yes… I need a water stone. I don't know how I know, but it's just… there." Eevee spoke.

Latias' features broke into a smile. "Heeeey! We get those washing up around the canals all the time! I heard they form deep in the sea, but I bet Latios and I saving the town caused a ton of them to be washed up!" Ignoring the loneliness of missing her brother, Latias put on a grin.

The effect on Eevee was instantaneous. In mere seconds, she changed from being a withdrawn, depressed-seeming animal to a bubbly, happy bottle of emotion.

"Ohh! Can I go look!? Please please please please!?" Eevee squealed, the happiness practically visible coming off her.

"Sure thing! Hey! I can show you my friend Ditto! He's been all over this island, he might've seen a water stone recently!"

"OK! But… how will you transport me?" A silly grin spread over Latias' face.

"Like this!" she squealed, then used psychic to put Eevee on her back.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" screamed Eevee, as Latias promptly opened the door and whooshed out.

Latias briefly considered the possibility they'd be seen while they were flying. She disregarded it, as they were only flying for a short distance. She knew just where to find Ditto; around the same time every afternoon he transformed into some mobile, and made his way to the museum. She realized how painful it would be to see the 'DMA' and not destroy it. That thing was the reason Latios was gone…

Latias remained deeply in thought for the rest of the flight; the market was all packed up by that time. As for poor Eevee; she was no more recognisable than a dust ball behind the couch, she was curled so tightly. She could just see the gates of the museum approaching, when Eevee made a muffled sound. "Can't… go on…"

Latias frowned. "I'm doing all the work though!" Eevee's response was to curl more tightly into a ball.

Latias zipped into the open doors to the museum, and flew to the bookshelf where Ditto liked to sit. The sight of the still cobweb-covered area was not to her taste, so she blasted it with an ice beam until she was satisfied it was all frozen. She noticed a quivering purple lump sitting on a bookshelf, smiled and flew over. "Hi Ditto!"

"Hey! I was trying to read!"

The blob-like Pokemon glared at Latias, even though its mouth was a single line and any facial expressions could be regarded as another.

"Hey Ditto! I've got a new friend for you to meet!" Latias chirped happily. She expected Eevee to become a brown fox-skin once again, but to her surprise Eevee greeted Ditto with a happy expression plastered over her features.

"Hello Mister!" said Eevee. "You look familiar!"

Latias looked at Ditto for what his reaction would be, and to her shock and amazement, the straight line that classified as his mouth curled at the corners slightly. "Hello there young Eevee!"

Eevee cheered, before leaping out of Latias' arms (paws? claws?) and nuzzled Ditto slightly. He transformed into the young Eevees mirror image, before they both cheered and ran way, leaving Latias hovering awkwardly in the dust choked air. "…bye?" called Latias.

"We'll be back soon! I've always gotten along with Eevees!" Ditto's voice echoed.

Latias shook her head, and considered following them invisibly. This reminded her of the first time she saw Ash with his Totodile. The memory made her chuckle.

As she hovered out of the library, the decaying and Mothim-infested books made her remember a certain ragged piece of paper, with a mystery that needed solving. The Eon Ticket! She needed to ask Lorenzo about it, he knew literally all the tales of Alto Mare around.

Latias rushed home, almost forgetting to turn invisible as she flew over the nearly-fully-packed-up marketplace. She didn't bother to take note of her surroundings, even as she passed over the pool containing the unusually bright soul dew. She zoomed into the room, and after several attempts of stabbing at the handle of the cabinet were in vain, she employed Psychic powers to pull the drawer straight out of the cabinet, which landed with a smash on the floor. Yells could be heard from downstairs, but Latias ignored as she held the tattered sheet above her head.

Latias had presumed the yells from downstairs had been Bianca, so she decided she needed to find Lorenzo, and fast. The old man couldn't have gone far, but Latias still resolved the best possible scenario would be to track him using Psychic.

Latias dropped to the ground, as not to devote her energy partially to levitating, before her eyes turned bright blue. She sensed his shape in the workhouse, making a boat she presumed. Her eyes resumed their normal amber colour as she rose and flew off to find Lorenzo.

She almost ran into him as she collided and smashed through the door leading to his workshop, in her eager excitement.

"Lorenzo Lorenzo Lorenzo!" Latias yelled in his face as he turned around, surprise evident between his wrinkles.

"Latias? What are you doing here?" As a response, Latias put the weathered sheet of paper into his hands. Lorenzo stared at it for a moment, before putting his glasses on, and moving in for a closer examination. Wordlessly, he strolled out of the room, as if in a trance. He pulled something off a shelf, which Latias realized was a microscope. He put the Eon Ticket under it, before shouting loudly.

"Latias… where did you find this?" he asked, still in amazement.

"I found it in the marketplace," telepathed Latias sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't be scolded for taking something without paying.

"Wow… it's a genuine Eon ticket! These things are so rare!" He pulled up a beanbag and gestured for Latias to go on it, indicating he had a story to tell.

"Long ago, when Alto Mare was a barely known water-town, a man arrived in the town port on a large coal-powered ship. No one knew who he was and where he came from, but he wasted no time in establishing a cruise surface with his crew of Gurdurr and Machoke. The ship wasn't luxurious – but it provided transport to what many described as the happiest place for Pokemon in the world.

The ship could only take five people and 10 Pokemon at a time, but many people described as the best experience of their lives. The ship sailed for many hours, until it reached an unknown and dangerous Archipelago. The man carefully navigated the ship through these, arriving at a tropical island that was known as South Island.

The island was of such natural beauty it was impossible to explain. It was always the perfect temperature, there were always delicious berries, and it was just a perfect place for people and Pokemon. But, by far its most popular attraction was the beautiful blue jewel that was in the middle of a lagoon of the most beautiful turquoise. The man ran the service over many years, but over time people became more accustomed to its beauty, and started to litter the island, and treated it as nothing more than a holiday destination. Worst of all, several attempts were made to steal the beautiful gem that were only foiled by the man and his powerful Gyarados.

One day, the man returned with from the island, pushed all the Pokemon and people from his boat, keeping only his faithful Gyarados. He packed up the stand, and set sail into the distance, never to be seen again. The Pokemon he left over were what helped to build the cities many monuments and buildings – some are even still around today, evolved of course. The man was the reason Alto Mare was placed on the map, and even after such disrespect to his special place happened, he still loved the town. A note, several days after his leave, a note was delivered to the town Mayor, delivered by a carrier-Pidove. The note was lost, but history books say it thanked Alto Mare for everything, and that he could hopefully see it again someday."

"Well, I'll be off to bed now Latias." rumbled Lorenzo. To Latias' surprise, it was dark outside; the story had been a long time.

She floated off to bed, her head positively swimming with thoughts about the story. Who was the man? What happened to him? Where is Southern island? Why is there still a ticket if he left?

She nestled into her comfy nest-bed, and briefly wondered about Eevee and Ditto. Ditto would look after Eevee, she'd have to ask why they made immediate friends in the morning. Latias' only thought as she fell asleep was: Was a Soul Dew on Southern Island?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I know I suck at writing, and dialogue. At any rate, R&amp;R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here. Agreed, no shipping, I've always found Ash incredibly annoying myself personally heh :P

I decided to make this wrong extra-long. No reason, I apologize for any boredom I induce :c

I just wanna say, to all those people that smack that review button, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how much it means for me; people I have never met anywhere before are taking time out of their day to read my story. I love you all :)

Onto the story!

* * *

Latias woke. Well, nearly woke. Judging by her surroundings, she realized she was no longer in her cosy room at Alto Mare. She put it down to lucid dreaming; in particular psychic types were prone to achieving the mental state and the fact that she was legendary amplified it further.

Her surroundings seemed to be endless; there were no ground and sides but the room appeared to enlarge as she flew around. The colour changed from a pleasant shade of crimson to a deep shade of blue. Images appeared past her of recent events; Bianca and Lorenzo stuck in the Ariados web, her friends leaving on the ship and Latios' departure into the sky. The blue colour of her surroundings blurred like a wet brush on tapestry before reasserting itself in bright pink colour. Except, it was different to the previous surroundings. Latias was able to poke it with her claws, to which it retreated and wobbled like jelly. "Wait a minute…"

Latias eyes opened and a subconscious blast of psychic energy blew away the quivering mass that was covering her eyes. She blushed, before saying: "Oops…"

She gently hovered off the bed, before going over to investigate the poor blob that was of course Ditto. He appeared to have lost all control over his… body, and seemed like a giant pink ice cube that had been melted by a Victini's V-create. His eyes, which were in the middle of the puddle, were spirals, the classic symbol of a Pokemon that had fainted. "UhbabababaLayteeeeeeasgahgah" came from his mouth, startling Latias greatly. She had never figured out how Ditto actually talked, considering his body consisted fully of transforming jelly, but she didn't expect him to be able to produce a sound when he was essentially flattened.

Latias shook her head back to forth, smiling. "You silly pile of goo… what did you do with Eevee, might I ask though?" Ditto gave no answer, and after she was convinced he was basically an inanimate object you went downstairs to try find a revive, but more importantly, FOOD. Her belly groaned at her, reminding her of the fact that with all the ruckus with Ditto she had NOT EATEN BREAKFAST. Latias squealed loudly, before rushing off to find Bianca and Lorenzo.

She found Bianca, sitting at the table, her back to Latias laughing at something. "Oh you silly little fox…" It didn't take a genius to figure out who Bianca was talking to you, especially since the brains of Latias and Latios run up to 20x faster than a human brain. Not that Latias always demonstrated it; whenever she used to play games with Latios he would always win based on his ability to make precise decisions under pressure. Maybe it was because of this he sacrificed himself to save their town… Latias shook her head. From now on, thinking about Latios was a strict no-go. She had to get over it.

Latias decided the best course of action to attract Bianca's attention would be to squeal as loudly as she could. So she did. The sound would normally deafen a human, but Bianca was so focused on the furry animal in front of her she didn't even hear a note of it. "Gutchigutchigoo! You little muffin, c'mere and give mummy a hug!"

Said 'little muffin' didn't seem overly happy with the treatment, but when Latias flew up to get a better view she could see that Eevee was enduring it due to the large bag of Normal-type Pokeblocks next to it. Latias didn't even notice herself slowly edging herself closer to the bag to grab one, but when she did she pulled away realizing that the 'blocks wouldn't taste nice as they weren't designed for her type. Nevertheless, she resumed her task of getting Bianca's attention. This time, she pulled out the big guns, setting up a psychic link in Bianca's head. She transmitted a single word before breaking off the connection; "FOOD!"

Bianca swivelled, spotting a dejected Latias hovering in the air. "Is the little dragon hungry? Oh poor you! I'll get you some meat right away!"

Latias couldn't put a cause on why Bianca was so bubbly (and stupid-acting) today, but she decided not to press on it because she was GETTING FED. As Bianca skipped off to the kitchen, Latias decided to make small-talk with Eevee. "Hi Eevee. How was last night?"

"Good, good…" Eevee replied, trying to bite down on a particularly hard Pokeblock. Latias heard a loud crunch, and prayed that it wasn't Eevee's teeth. Looking back to the little fox sitting on the table, it simply appeared the Pokeblock had given up the struggle.

"What'd you and Ditto get up to?"

"Oh, it was fun! Ditto transformed into a Pidgeotto and gave me a tour! He showed me all the touristy stuff places in Alto Mare, and after that we went and combed one of the banks for a while, looking for a Water Stone. No luck though…" Eevee resumed stealing Pokeblocks from the bag as loud sounds started coming from the kitchen. Bianca singing? Latias shuddered.

"How come you two get on so well, just out of interest?" asked Latias with a peppy tone in her voice.

"Oh, it's just a natural thing between Ditto and Eevee. If you think about it, we're kind of similar Pokemon. We both have different options for what we could turn it to, and even if my evolution routes are permanent Ditto are temporary so it's just like we have a mutual connection."

"Latias! Your food is ready!" Bianca trilled from the kitchen. The time it took Latias to get there was faster than the blink of a human eye. In fact, this was so for Bianca. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them a red dragon was hovering in front of her, attempting to make herself look as much like a puppy as possible; drooping her ears, holding her hands together and maybe even using some psychic manipulation; whatever got the food put on the plate faster.

Bianca produced the red food bowl from behind her back, which Latias promptly swiped from her hands; normally this would earn her a telling off but Bianca was in such a good mood today she couldn't bring herself to scold her. Put off by the sounds of Latias veraciously tearing at her food; a Miltank rump steak, she walked into the lounge to go play with Eevee some more.

A large thudding noise appeared from the floor above Latias. If she didn't have every sense focused on the food she would have made the connection that Lorenzo had got out of bed. The old man was a heavy sleeper, and even though his job at the museum wasn't particularly physical his old joints required their rest (and medicine) so Lorenzo never woke up before 9:00AM.

Lorenzo was a strong believer of breakfast being the 'most important meal of the day' so every morning he cooked up a giant breakfast platter of chilled swinub bacon, mareep sausages, hash browns and faretch'd eggs. Bianca called it barbaric but according to Lorenzo 'a man needs his grub'. Of course, that didn't stop him from giving Latias half of his bacon when she whined and begged enough. Which was every morning.

Lorenzo appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his beard neatly trimmed and wearing his classic overalls. Over the munching of her own food, which was nearly gone, gristle and all, Latias could hear the grumbling of his stomach. "Bianca dear, have you got the pan heated up?" he called.

Normally, Bianca was completely against Lorenzo's 'morning feed' but today was different, apparently, and the pan was already filled with oil, sizzling with heat. "Yes grandpa!" called Bianca from the lounge.

"Hi there Latias!" said Lorenzo, as Latias had finished her meat and was licking her lips for excess flavour.

"Good morning Lorenzo!" replied Latias, in Pokespeak, so all Lorenzo heard was one fast paced coo followed by two coos with the 'oo' drawn out.

"Yes, I thought so," said Lorenzo absentmindedly as he tended the sausages and bacon, which Latias was eyeing up already.

A sausage began hovering mysteriously in the air, before Lorenzo snatched it, put it back in the pan with his tongs, and glared at Latias. "No. Bad Latias. Go pester Bianca, I'm busy cooking."

Latias rolled, with her eyes and her body, then she lazily floated into the lounge to find Bianca and Eevee. Suddenly, a cold realization dawned on her. She had forgotten about Ditto!

Quickly, she zoomed upstairs. She found Eevee, hunched over the still gloop-form Ditto, trying to pull him off. Latias considered making a sarcastic comment, but then again she had never been good at sarcasm. While her sensitive side said 'no' her impulsive side said 'yes'.

"I think you'd have more luck using a spatula." Eevee, looked up and glared. Latias noticed dark energy gathering around her mouth, and realized that she was charging an attack. "Uh-oh."

Latias turned and tried to escape the attack, which appeared to be a Shadow Ball, by flying down the stairs. Sadly, skilled users of Shadow Ball have managed to give the Balls tracking purposes, and Eevee appeared to be one of those select Pokemon. No time to wonder how or why Eevee had developed those skills, she flew into the kitchen, desperately looking for something to deflect the oncoming attack.

There was nothing around with the density to tank a Shadow Ball. Except…

Latias psychiced the pan Lorenzo was using to cook his meat, sadly tipping off the still-sizzling food, and held it in the path of the attack. A noticeable "thung" was heard around the house, and when Latias decided the attack energy had been burned out, she discovered the pan had been completely dented at the bottom. That was one powerful Shadow Ball… Latias' thoughts were interrupted by a booming, irritated voice. "LATIAS. WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Lorenzo shouted, enraged his food had been soiled by the floor. "OUT. NOW."

"But… but…" Latias tried to coo back at Lorenzo.

"NO. BAD DRAGON. OUT." Lorenzo clearly wasn't going to have any of it, and he shooed Latias out the door and into the cold outside world. This instantly put Latias in a terrible sulk.

Moodily, she turned her feathers over to become invisible and floated up to the floor that Ditto and Eevee were on. They were having a mighty chuckle, Eevee seeming to have managed to reanimate Ditto. Ditto transformed into Eevee and they both frolicked downstairs.

Latias hovered over to her swing. She lowered herself onto it, the wind blowing it gently in the breeze. If only Latios was here to play with her… no, Latias told herself, remembering her promise from earlier. But Alto Mare just wasn't the same without him, there was meant to be two guardians, not one…

She was thinking so deeply she barely even noticed the sound of the front door opening. Emphasis on 'barely'. Latias realized it must be Lorenzo, off to work for the day. He must have fixed himself some more meat, before getting ready to head off to the museum. She had been thinking for a good 20 minutes…

Latias decided that she'd go with Lorenzo to work today. Normally, she preferred to stay home as it was dead-stiff boring at the museum, but she felt like reading today. No reason, just an inexplicable urge to absorb herself in the century old relics and books stored at the place. She pondered revealing herself to Lorenzo, and she decided it was the best course of action considering he might need help completing tasks, and the fact that he had probably calmed down from their frying-pan mishap.

Lorenzo was completely focused on walking down the long path from their secret garden, that he didn't even notice Latias at first when she flicked her feathers around and reappeared visible.

"Hi again Lorenzo!" she chirped happily.

"Hello once more Latias," said Lorenzo, still looking down, clearly thinking about something. Latias could probe his mind for the cause of his worry, but as a general rule she liked to leave other people's brains alone.

Wasting no time, she set up a psychic link. "Could I please come with you to the museum today? Please?"

Latias wondered what her psychic voice sounded like to Lorenzo. Was it feminine, high-pitched, squeaky or squawky? "Yes, yes, sure thing," he said out loud. Moving at Lorenzo's pace seemed like the speed of a Slugma to Latias, so she chose to fly on ahead. Within seconds, she had passed through the necessary canals to reach the museum and proceeded to invisibly sit on one of the concrete pedestals. Many minutes later, Lorenzo arrived, having taken one of the many water taxis that operated around Alto Mare. Latias barely noticed his arrival, as she was eyeing up a nearby Zigzagoon as she hadn't had enough breakfast. She decided to leave it to later, as Lorenzo usually kept a bag of Dragon Pokeblocks in the draws of his office.

The museum used to be one of Alto Mare's key tourist attractions, but nowadays there had been a severe drop in activity. This is mostly put down to the fact that the tourists would rather take a fast, exhilarating ride in a boat around the many canals, or view the many water type Pokemon living underwater, than sit around and inhale dust at an old museum. The DMA's activation brought a temporary sparse of visitors, but they left after they realized all the excitement was over.

Latias found it depressing that the townspeople didn't even directly know that Latios had saved their town from utter destruction. He was just an unnamed hero that'd saved everything, and would only be remembered as who he was by his close family. Maybe there'd be some way to get the public to know without violating her secrecy…

After fumbling in his pocket for several minutes, Lorenzo drew out a large old-fashioned looking key and stuck it in the door. Loud creaking noises could be heard before the door gave way and opened. A noticeable cloud of dust exploded into Lorenzo and Latias' faces, before settling down and allowing them to enter. Lorenzo trotted off to his office, grabbing a broom and started sweeping some dust off the DMA. Latias didn't even want to look at that accursed machine, so she turned visible and hovered over to the history of Alto Mare books. She drew a particularly large and untouched book called "Alto Mare. The city of water." She blew the grime and dust off it, before psychicing it into the air and flying over to an ancient couch. She lowered herself down, and placed the book in front of her. She opened it to a random page, and began reading.

The picture she saw in the book made her do a double take. Even with her maximum processor brain, she couldn't comprehend what she saw in the book. She had to stop herself from yelping out, as that would attract Lorenzo's attention and she wasn't sure if she wanted him seeing it yet. The page she had opened was titled "Southern Island" and in the middle of the page there was a picture of a man, of whom she presumed to be the one that gave rides to the sacred place. The thing that really confused her though, was the fact that the man was wearing a shirt, with a triangle on it, much like the one on Latias and Latios' chest. Normally, this could be put down to coincidence, but since this was directly involved with Lorenzo's story, and the possible extra Soul Dew, she couldn't just flick past it.

She turned the page, praying that it would provide answers to the many thoughts swirling around in her head.

* * *

_The ground… was so far away. Every second brought it further away, and closer to the blinding light. He could feel Latias probing his mind, trying to sight-share one last time. He let her in, their human friends deserved the experience._

_Alto Mare looked miniature now, the buildings like blocks in a child's kingdom. Even from so far in the sky, he could sense the intense sadness emanating from the ground, in particular from Latias._

_Alto Mare was out of sight now. Weariness filled his body, every part of him begging to give up, mentally and physically. Not yet. Soon, but not yet. Earth was visible now. The clouds he used to fly above, providing a blanket to the resting land below._

_The beam of light that was carrying him seemed to go forever. He broke the connection with Latias and company; they wouldn't want to see where he was going. A pang of sadness sent shivers through his whole body; he would never see them again. His family. His sister. But he had saved the town. That's what he was born to do, right?_

_He passed a mass of dark rock, which he presumed to be the moon. How long was the light going to take him?_

_He closed his eyes. The end was near. He sensed a change of light… then nothing. He reopened his eyes. He appeared to be in a long corridor of sorts, with a blazing light at the end. He raised himself once more, his wings that used to be so free that now felt so heavy._

_It seemed like forever, but he reached the end of the corridor. He was about to pass through the door, when a booming voice could be heard. The voice was so dominating, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole universe would tremble from its might._

_"I wouldn't be going there if I was you, Eon."_

_Confusion came across him, before the corridor vanished. When he awoke, there was a being hunched over him, tending his wounds. It was pink with an egg in it's pouch; A Chansey. It ran off, startled when it saw he had woken up. To where, he did not know, as he was too drained to turn his head._

_His eyes focused to their normal falcon-like perception. Before exhaustion overcame him once more, he noticed something. Latios fell back asleep with an image in his mind; an image of the blue orb swirling with what seemed like storm clouds in front of him._

* * *

"You say that last bit was off? I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANTED TO PROVIDE SOME BACKSTORY FOR LATIOS!"

Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R&amp;R, and just out of interest, do you guys think I should bump the rating up? Expect updates to be more frequent, I recently got a personal laptop for my birthday so I can write whenever I feel like it. :D


End file.
